Interpretation
by foxdude33
Summary: About how a person's points of view can be so radically changed from another. Rated M for sexual innuendo.


Interpretation

Rating: M

By: foxdude33

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox. I also don't own the television show Monk, one of my favorite shows, which this is partly based on.

**Authors Notes: Hey all. It's been awhile, huh? I've got Writer's Block on my main story, so, to tide you (and myself) over, I've got this. Hope you like it.**

Fox McCloud sat in the lounge, his love's head leaning contently on his shoulder. The couple was watching some comedy on the team's hard-earned plasma screen T.V. Krystal was already asleep, and Fox was about to succumb to it when an aged hare, named Peppy casually waltzed into the room.

"Say, Fox, have you seen Falco around here?" Peppy inquired.

Fox looked up, stretched his arms, and yawned loudly. He looked up through red, blood-shot eyes at the expectant rabbit.

"What the hell, Peppy? It's 0200, he's probably asleep!"

Fox's reward for answering was a loud smack on his head from Peppy's newly acquired cane. Fox yelped, rubbing his head to ease the stinging.

"Watch your mouth, Fox. Your Dad wouldn't approve of that language."

"Well, I did see him head to his room about a half-hour ago. Strange thing is, Katt was with him. Most of the time she's kicking him in the balls, or something like that."

Peppy rubbed his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Why do you need him, anyway?"

"Oh, he got another eHarmony message from Leon. I just figured he'd want to know. Can you help me go to his room? I might fall down."

Fox got up slowly, not wanting to rouse Krystal, who was amazingly still asleep. He climbed stiffly to his feet, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

The two walked out the door, and into one of the ship's many narrow hallways. Silently, the two proceeded down the corridor; heading towards a certain blue avian's room.

About half a minute later, they arrived at their destination. Fox put one of his highly-sensitive ears to the door, and listened to hear what was going on.

About two seconds later, he heard a delicate female voice proclaim: "It's so sleek, Falco!"

Obviously, the speaker was Katt Monroe. Fox raised his eyebrows.

He heard the bird reply with, "Thanks. Lotsa guys would kill for somthin' like this."

The feline replied with, "So would a lot of women."

Not a minute later, Fox heard a small gasp come from behind the door.

"Woah Katt, this is tight!"

"I know," the pink animal purred back.

"Just a sec, I gotta get more comfortable," Falco grunted.

"You're already sweating?" Katt asked, sounding somewhat disbelieving.

Falco came back with, "Hey, this is my first time. It's kind of a work out for me."

Slippy appeared behind the two eavesdroppers.

"What're ya two doin'?" he whispered.

Fox jumped, Slippy's voice scaring him.

"Nothing, Slip," he hissed back.

"Ooh, can I listen, too? Can I, Fox? Huh? Can I? Pretty please?" Slippy badgered.

Fox relented, letting Slippy somehow push his ear up to the door. A second later, the toad's already huge eyes widened to the size of watermelons.

"What're they doin' in there?" he asked, shocked.

"I dunno, what'd they say?" Fox asked. Peppy just crossed his arms.

"Katt said something about wanting to stroke... something," Slippy answered. Meanwhile, Peppy casually limped away from the scene, back to his room. The other two humanoid creatures didn't notice him.

Fox's eyes widened. He hurriedly crushed his temple against the door again, only to hear a cry of: "Falco! You animal!"

Peppy hobbled back as fast as his old limbs would allow, dressed in a reverend's flowing black robes.

He pushed Fox out of the way, and shoved open the door, his eyes covered, giving great cries of: "Fornicators! Repent! Repent your sins, before it's too late!"

He gave another great shout, as he opened his eyes, removing one of his hands from in front of them.

"Forni…. Oh," was all he said.

Falco and Katt sat at the end of the bird's bed, playing SuperSmash Brotherson Falco's brand new, shiny blue, Nintendo Wii. Apparently, Katt had pulled off some insane move, and Falco was still winning.

"What's goin' on, Peppy?" Katt asked curiously.

"It'll take awhile…" Fox assured her.

The End

**P.S.: I also don't own the Nintendo Wii. If I had put that in the disclaimer, it would have ruined this. **


End file.
